Kuroinu: Everybody Wants to Rule the World
by Lunacy Writing
Summary: A soldier who was ment to be dead finds himself once again thrown into the war between Dark Elves, High Elves, and Humans. Once he hears that his commander is planning to over through both elf kingdoms and subjugate the women of his land, he must now find allies in those who have hated humanity long before his time.
1. Chapter 1 (Old)

"Wake up..."

"Wake up.."

"Your story is far from over."

My eyes open wide along with my mouth taking in a large breath of air. The blinding light above tells me I'm not dead, but the pain in my right arm says I'm getting there. On top of my I can the corpse of a red goblin, or at least it looked one. Really hard to tell with a spear through the face. With a grunt I pry myself up with the right arm to get a look at my near death bed. All around me for miles are plains littered with the bodies of monsters and men and women in armor.

"What the hell happened here?" I thought looking at all the carnage. Some men were in pieces laying around, others were forever stuck posing their last stand against these monsters from hell, while the women's bodies looked as if they were about to be used by the orks if not for the arrows sticking out of their heads like pin cushions. One thing was for certain though, I was the only one getting up from this graveyard. Reaching to my left arm to examine the wound I notice on my shoulder plate a black smudge underneath the blood. Grabbing a nearby soldier's cape I wipe away the blood to reveal a Black Dog's head howling.

"Oh... I remember now." I say laying back on the grass watching the some stray clouds stray clouds pass overhead giving me shade. Closing my eyes I let out a hard sigh "It all started 300 years ago..."


	2. Chapter 1: The Show Must Go On!

' _...k..._ ' A voice echoing through my mind. 'what?' ' _W.k.u..._ ' the voice was more clear but still not enough. ' _Wak..Up_ ' said the voice even clearer. ' _WAKE THE FUCK UP!_ ' yelled

the voice with complete clarity. My eyes snap open and I shoot up gasping for air.I blinked a couple times to adjust my eyes to light. ' _It seems to be your lucky day Boy_.' said

the voice with a smug tone. I looked around me and saw that the entire area around me was littered with the corpses of monsters and humans. I try to stand but I can't due

to a heavy weight on legs I turn my head to face my legs and see a corpse of a monster ( Dwarf?) wearing full plate armor.

I wiggle my legs around trying to get the corpse of me and a sharp jolt of pain shoot up my left leg causing me to wince in pain. "Fuck that hurts like a bitch." I said as I grit

my teeth. I hunch forward and use my hands to try and force the body off me. After a while I free my right leg and use it push the dead monster of my body. I grasp around

me searching for something to use as a crutch to help myself up, feeling my hand touch what feel like wood I turn my head and see a bloodied lance. I grabbed onto the

shaft of the weapon and prop it up, using my right leg to pick myself up from the ground. After struggling for a few minutes I was standing, leaning onto the lance to keep

myself up.

I take a minute to survey the lifeless battlefield,"What the hell happened here?" I thought looking at all the carnage. Some men missing limbs, others were impaled onto the

spike of the barricades, While the few bodies of women were damaged beyond recognition. Gotta return to camp I thought to myself as I slowly made my way to my

destination. As I travel to my destination I let my mind wander 'How long is this war going to last' I thought this war has been going for over 300 years there have been

many casualties amongst the war, humans in particular. Humans were the cannon fodder, over half of the total human population had been lost to the war. it was hard

standing up, leaning onto the lance to keep myself up. I take a minute to survey the lifeless battlefield,"What the hell is going on?" I thought looking at all the carnage. Some

men missing limbs, others were impaled onto the spike of the barricades, While the few bodies of women were damaged beyond recognition. Gotta return to camp I thought

to myself as I slowly made my way to my destination.

As I travel to my destination I let my mind wander 'How long is this war going to last' I thought this war has been going for over 300 years there have been many casualties

amongst the war, humans in particular. Humans were the cannon fodder, over half of the total human population had been lost to the war, and it was difficult for us to recoup

our numbers due to most able bodied men being drafted. The Great War was a common name to describe this ongoing struggle between the Goddess Reborn Celestine and

The Dark Queen. The Queen had held her ground for almost two centuries now while the Goddess tried different tactics to try and end the war peacefully, from offering a

peace treaty, to exchanging goods, to even offering to have very important trade routes go through her kingdom. However she tried and whatever she proposed The Queen

would gladly accept the offer, as long as it would also come with the death of Higher officials in the kingdom or the removal of ALL humans on or around her land.

"Ahh! This might as well be broken with all the trouble it's causing me!" I shout pulling my throbbing leg over a bloody and beaten orc with a spear through his stomach, the

stench told me that this orc had been sitting in the hot sun for almost a few days now. "Just how long was I out?" I mumble to myself as I finally make my way off the

battlefield and into the more open plains. Trying to get my bearings I look up to the sky and see the sun High into the air start a very slow descent to the west. "At least I

know half of my basic directions" Looking into the horizon to see if I could spot any landmark or sign that could point me in the right place I see faint smoke rising high into

the air on the other side of a thick evergreen forest. Weighing my options I stand and think of who that fire could belong to, Celestine forces? The Dark Queen's? Or Perhaps

it could be a merchant? "Who ever it is, it would be better than being more acquainted with the hundreds of bodies laid around the plains" I say continuing to use the spear

as a makeshift crutch and beginning to make my way to the thick evergreens leaving the bloody battlefield for good. Looking back I give a heavy sigh and think about all

those who would never get to see their homes again or those who they call their friends and family on both sides of this age old conflict. "Rest well... You earned it."

After a good hour or so trek I was now making my way through the thick evergreens and sticking to the main path, hoping that if someone were to pass by the might be able

to help with the pain in my leg or at least offer to take me further towards the smoke. Looking around I noticed that this area was almost untouched by the battle that took

place except for the few stray arrows and singed trunks possibly from stray spells being fired at enemies or in an attempt to make a distraction to run away. Trying to keep

my mind off of the pain in my leg I hear a chirping come from the top in the trees, trying to see what was causing it I see a Robin swoop down and take a berry that fell on

the ground and return to the air as quick as it came. Getting a good look I see that this Robin had a bright red underbelly and the wingspan looked a lot smaller than most so

it might have been a very young one. Letting out a sigh of relief and giving a small smile I watch it fly away until I hear another noise, water running over rocks. My eyes

grew wide and I quicken my hobble and go off the main path, pushing branches to the side and climbing over fallen branches to finally come to a river that stretched down

the forest for a good few miles and branched off into small creeks. Not wasting any time I drop to my knees and dunk my head into the fresh water drinking as much as I

could, the taste was that of normal water but to a man who was on the verge of dehydration and feeling half dead the taste was divine. Picking my head up from the water I

gasp for air and look at the water under me start to settle a little to see my reflection finally.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" I yell and back away from the water on my back clutching my chest as I look up to the sky and begin to catch my breath at what I had just seen

Crawling back to the river my heart beats quicker and quicker until I finally see my reflection. My face was clear and had no damage, all that seemed to be in disarray was

the fact that my Steel Gray hair was a bit messed up and dripping down into the water. "This isn't possible, I just got off a bloody battlefield..." I say running a hand down my

pale skin until a thought comes to my mind. Picking up the bottom of my pant legs I start to lift it up and just like my face, the leg looked completely healed. I run my hand

over it and still feel the pain as if it were broken. Wincing back I lay there and look into the sky on my back once more. "Ok Ferrum just breath. You woke up from a harsh

battle, you apparently are the only one to walk off the field, and now you have no wounds on your body. Hell not even a cut..."

Laying there for a good few moments I pick myself up to sit and rub my arms, still feeling the soreness of apparent injuries. My body seemed to be fine but I just had a lot of

pain in my muscles. This didn't make any sense, I knew I was on that field like any other soldier and am pretty sure I would at least get one or two scars from fighting those

horrors. Deciding to just push it out of my mind I take of my armor and begin to was myself in the river to try and get a level head from all of this insanity.

In about an hour's time I was back on the main path heading towards the smoke still rising into the air. That is until saw it begin to die down and start to disappear

and looking to the sky seeing that the sky was starting to turn to sunset. "Oh now you don't!" I yelled as I took the lance and began digging the spear head into the ground

pushing myself forward faster and faster. At this point I was not really walking but more of hopping and leaping across the dirt road using the weapon to push me forward

and falling with it. Closer and closer I came to the fire until finally I saw tents being packed up and soldiers walking around packing up a campsite. With one last hop I throw

myself at the entrance of the camp and fall to the ground tired and collapse to the ground huffing and gritting my teeth as i finally feel the peak of soreness hit me after the

adrenaline begins to wear off.

"Hey this guy looks like he's in bad shape!" said a soldier coming to my side and examining me for any injuries. More soldiers begin to crowd around me seeing if I was

alright. Being turned over I was checked for any injuries in the front. "Looks ok but he might have some sort of fever. Pack him with the med tent and let's get moving, Kin

can look him over and see if he's sick or cursed. As I was picked up by one of the larger soldiers the last thing I remember before passing out from lack of energy was seeing

in amiss the soldiers that came over to check up on me was a man with a square chin, Dark brown hair, a stubble, and a red and brown outfit with a black dog insignia on his

left shoulder looking to me giving me a grin. My eyes finally gave in and I was out like a light before I could even see the entrance to the med tent.

My vision was blurry at first but after a few moments I was able to get a grasp of my surroundings. The walls of a long stretched hallway surrounded me and there was a

deep feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach, something about this seemed familiar and also began to make me want to run away. My height seemed to be much more

closer to the ground as I began to walk down the dimly lit hallway. With every step the floorboard under me gave such a creek that they almost seemed like warnings to not

continue further down. Finally an opening to the left leading out of the hallway appeared, but after seeing this a sick feeling came to my stomach and I felt a tear run down

my face as soon as I saw the opening. My body was telling me to stay away from this place but my mind told me that there was something I had to see. With a deep breath I

charged forward and stood in front of the Doorway looking into the dark foyer. Something felt missing and a sense of relief came over me, that is until I saw a shadowy figure

standing were a second ago nothing stood. _**"Nice to see you got up from your little dirt nap!"**_ said the figure. All I heard was a language I had never heard before and

just trying to remember the words made my head hurt a little. "W-what?" I replied cleaning my ear out to see if I could hear them better. "Oh sorry Forgot mortals can't

understand the Language of the Divine." They said in a cheery tone. Before I could even question them on what they meant I was awoken by a shield and sword being tossed

into my lap.

As the air escaped my lungs in a heavy huff I look up to see a man with an open green vest with no shirt on, sleek brown hair as if it was just combed recently and a smug

grin. "Nice to see sleeping beauty got their nap, but if you don't mind we need more men out there! Now!" He said as I sat up and heard the sound of weapons clanging

against each other and the shouts of monsters and soldiers as they attacked each other. "Best not be late for work!" He said with a grin as he walked out of the med tent with

a sword in hand and screaming orders at two soldiers passing by as they ran towards the fight. I look the the shield and sword and let out a hefty sigh as I got them

equipped along with some armor lying around the ground and walked to the tent's flap. "Just another day as a Kuroinu Soldier..."

Authors Note:

Good Morning/Afternoon/Evening Al who happen to find this story of mine. I plan to have more updates for you in the future as well as ready to receive feedback from you all about how it seems to be going. All criticisms would be appreciated as I am not the best of writers and would like to truly bring this world to life. Thank you for your time and I hope you'll enjoy Ferrum's Adventures. Until Next Time!

-Lunacy


End file.
